


虚假神灵

by silovie



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: CP：広斗水仙+雅広架空+《毒液》电影AU水仙形象是luxe造型和广斗标题出自Hyde《Fake Divine》
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

空气中漂浮着尘埃，在挑高的铁皮顶篷下绕着成堆的编织袋缓慢转圈。货架上的染料罐和油漆桶滚了一地，地板被泼成某位抽象大师的作品。一些粘稠的红色液体流经雨宫广斗身边，乍看之下好像是从他身上迸出的血。

可能真有几处地方受伤，他依然趴在地上，背部和双腿被倾倒的货架以及填装得鼓鼓的编织袋压住，没人能轻松挣脱这份重量。他眼前蒙了一层阴翳，任何物体都仅有模糊的影子，晕眩感甫一减轻，大脑便努力转动起来，为他自己遭受的状况做着评估。

比起其他地方，胸口的痛感更弱，但也有可能是肋骨断裂的疼痛超出承受范围，令他根本感觉不到。惯用的那把枪甩在数米之外，另一把还待在机车靴里，子弹应该也余下几颗，可此刻他统统够不着。

广斗慢慢调整着呼吸节奏，以免断掉的肋骨戳伤肺部。仓库里响起一声微不可闻的叹息。

外面异常安静，能发出声响的人刚才已经悉数倒在他的枪口下，开货车的司机除外，是自己倒霉随着车子失控撞进仓库而折断了脖子。老旧仓库里剩下不少无人问津的杂物，被货车撞得到处散落，有一部分则压住了广斗。

他和雅贵此次的任务，是保护货车中的东西直至运至指定地点。他们干起这个得心应手，入行不久“雨宫”的名声就在业内迅速传播，客户网逐渐扩张。同时“雨宫”这两个字也上了不少团体的复仇名单，不过至今尚未有哪一家得手过。

与往常不同的是，这一次他们没有被告知货物的具体情况。关于东西是什么保密也就罢了，连数量也成了秘密，而且运送工具和人员由对方提供。他们被要求做的，仅仅是保驾护航。

如果想做成一件事，护卫人员又要尽可能少，雨宫兄弟是最佳的选择。

抢夺者不出意外地在行进路线的中段出现。他们甩掉了第一波，打退了第二波，最后兵分两路分散还在追击的人。按计划雅贵吸引了更多的人往他那边走，那里的货车是幌子，广斗这边才是真的。

装着真货的车子横在不远处，满是弹孔和撞痕的车身破烂不堪，车尾的门有一扇摇摇欲坠。趁对方还没有援兵赶来，他必须确认货物的情况，并通知雅贵把它们送到客户手里。这处地点距目的地很近，他们距任务成功也很近。

全部清除身上的重物过于理想，广斗控制着喘气的力度，将自己身体的各个部位一点点挪出来。站直身体太花时间，他尽量支起膝盖摸爬前行。几米外的枪又回到了主人手中，男人紧紧握住它，这才顾得上擦一把汗湿的沾有血污的额头，然后朝车尾移动。

排气管附近的地上有个长形的圆柱体，外壳半透明材质，看似脆弱实则耐压性能一流。可两端的密封盖发生了变形。

应该就是此次他们护送的东西。即使不知道里面是什么，他也明白罐子现在的情况不妙，并且可能还有更多这样的罐子需要一一检查。

广斗伸长手臂，腰部却猛然收紧，那里有个激战间隙草草包扎的伤口，嵌在里面的子弹还未取出。

像是指挥舞起了手中的小棍，各处的疼痛陆续响应，呼吸也愈发艰难，肺确实伤到了。广斗庆幸自己没有脱掉皮制外套，因为他开始感到冷。冷汗使指间一片黏糊，几乎握不住枪，他又庆幸刚从杂物山挣脱出来的时候就给雅贵发了手机讯息。

密封盖变形的地方往外面漏着气，蛇信子一样咝咝叫着，下一秒无论是中毒还是爆炸他都无法阻止。

广斗的眨眼频率变得缓慢，他闭上片刻，再用力抬起眼皮。

天在变暗，快到晚上了。然而他忘记仓库里不可能看得到天空。

有白色的雾飘来，是从破掉的保护罐里溢出来的，雾气兀自盘旋着，仿佛获得自由的神灯精灵，但他向来是不许愿的。

以前他设想过自己面临此类情景，真到了这个时候，他反而什么也不再去想，脑海中一直闪现的只有一个名字：雨宫雅贵。

他们有共同的姓氏，却无半点血缘关系，后者对于他们十几年的相处时光来说并不重要，尤其在父母和大哥都相继去世之后。

雾降落到他向前伸出的手掌上，冰凉的皮肤又多了一丝寒意。随后雾越聚越浓，包裹住袖口外的全部，像水遇到海绵一样，倏地没入皮肤之下。

他没有察觉到，只当是一阵凉风。仓库外似乎传来他熟悉的脚步声，他也无法做出反应，他困了。

——为什么不许愿？

在陷入黑暗的最后，雨宫广斗接受到了一个提问。

——因为世上没有神。

他长久地闭上了双眼。

夜晚终于降临。

作为病房而言这里过于狭小，但是干净清洁，排风扇运转良好，发出呼呼的声响。雨宫雅贵躬身坐在床边的折椅上，手肘顶着大腿，手指揪着蓬乱的头发。

发现广斗的地点离他们的目的地很近，他咬着牙打包了车厢里的全部货物，交给接收人后便飞快将自己的弟弟送到熟识的地下医生那里。

医生包扎了所有的外伤，内部的脏器状况尚好，可长时间的休息也有必要。他递给旁边眼眶通红的男人一块毛巾，叫他去擦擦脸。

雅贵的伤口经过处理后足以支撑他坐在一旁陪护，毛巾的热度使紧绷的面部得到放松，他恢复了一点思考的力气，回顾起几天前的那场吵架。起因是关于即将开始的任务的分工，广斗执意要在最后环节护送真货。他弟弟的身手他自然知道，比试时没少把他放倒，可在接任务时雅贵依然主动承揽最危险的内容。在大哥尊龙走了之后，这样的决定几乎成了他下意识的行为。

货物的真实情况扑朔迷离，但从搜集的资料中有个闪着一级警备的消息：这批货物可能跟他们的大哥有过关联。为了不打草惊蛇，他们将先按约定送到接收人手里，再进一步探查情报。

就是在这个时候，广斗提出了刚才的要求。他攥紧拳头又放开，最终点了头。大哥中弹倒地的时候，是广斗在他身边。

躺在床上的广斗脸有些苍白，眼睛下方的痣分外清晰，随着呼吸轻微浮动，像烟燃到尽头留下的黑色星点。

那粒星点突然加速晃动了几下，被盖住的胸口位置也在大幅度起伏。雅贵三两步就迈到了床头，全然不顾脚踢到折椅时的疼痛。

睁开眼睛后，男人抵到面前的脸让广斗差点以为他哥也失手了，正跟他一起在幽暗的地狱门口排队。

被角掖得很严实，他抽不出手臂去搬开那颗埋在他胸口呜咽的硕大栗子球，只好从喉咙中挤出一点声音。

“……你压到我了，雅贵。”

“广斗？！”

“我没事。”

“广斗！”

“我在这里。”

“广斗——”

医生闻声而来，发现营养液已经输完了。广斗提出回家休养，他便取了一包药递给眼眶又逐渐通红的雅贵。

“真的不要紧？”帮伤者换衣服的时候雅贵再度检查了绷带的松紧程度，看到没有新的血迹后稍感放心。

广斗抚了一下唇角的胶布，缓慢地开口。“我想吃饭。”

雅贵的脸颊上终于出现了笑起来就会有的酒窝。

出发前的休息日雅贵将家里的被子晒过，暖和松软得像晴天正午的云朵。广斗躺在被窝里，仿佛置身天堂。

炖汤的气味飘进卧室，同时飘来的还有因兴奋而格外响亮的嗓音，让他好好躺着等一下饭会给他端来。他还在人间，他和雅贵现在哪里也没去，依然待在这方小天地，这是件好事。

重物压在身上的不快没有留下分毫，只是手脚仍酸软，胃部则有种前所未有的饥饿感。广斗披上睡袍，摇晃着走向餐厅。

将弟弟安顿在床后雅贵又出门采购了一批食材，现在看来是无比正确的决定。待他上完最后一道菜，最开始的两盘已经空空如也。广斗嘴边沾着汤汁和酱料，连胶布都被糊花了，仿佛那个总是皱着眉头挑拣蔬菜令雅贵头疼不已的家伙是另一个人。

所有的饭菜都被一扫而光，包括后来加做的。雅贵颇感欣慰，又担心一口气吃得太多引发新毛病。广斗摆了摆手，表示除了想继续休息没有任何不适。他看着弟弟重又在床上躺好，才松了口气去给自己泡杯面。

雅贵做的菜一向令人食欲大开，不过晚餐时分的进食量广斗自己也觉得太夸张，而且吞下以前不爱吃的蔬菜时他竟然毫不迟疑。

“好吃。”卧室里忽然响起一个模糊的声音，广斗以为是自己幻听。门关着，雅贵并没有进来，只有他一人。

也许是弄混了自己的呼吸声，他深吸几口气又缓缓吐出，耳边再无其它响动。但他已经受到暗示，又感到饿了。

客厅一团漆黑，雅贵房间里传来均匀的鼻息。广斗作贼一样蹑手蹑脚摸进厨房，在打开的冰箱门前往嘴里大把塞着剩下的菜叶。等全部吞下肚，躁动的胃袋才得以平息，口腔里的涩味却瞬间变得浓烈，他冲进卫生间把脸埋进了面池。

抬头后，镜中的面孔令他停下了动作，这是他从地狱门口爬回来后第一次看到自己的脸。额上的短发沾湿了，朝天乱糟糟地翘着。额边和唇角的胶布也湿了，黏着皮肤有些发痒，广斗扯下它们准备待会儿再贴上新的。

胶布下面光洁如初，连疤痕的影子都看不到。他再次在镜前停住了。

广斗对着镜子里的人举起手臂，捏了捏自己的脸。一颗水珠顺着他挺直的鼻梁挂到鼻尖，叭地一声滴进水池里。

他低头解开腰际的绷带，曾被镊子镊出子弹的地方也是一片平整。他脱下睡袍将其余的绷带一一除去，淤青结痂统统都没有，仿佛它们不曾存在过。

手掌按住左胸，心跳有些快，但表明他还是人类。广斗闭上眼，在脑海中默默感谢着奇迹的发生。

“奇迹？倒是个不错的名字。”

他一挥手就打翻漱口杯，差点连下方的搁板都一起带下来。这次他的确听到了除自己之外的另一个声音，和先前的那个十分相似。

“谁！”

浴帘背后、浴缸里空无一人，广斗迅速翻完整个空间。刚停下，那声音又低低地笑了，就像直接灌注到他脑中。或者说，声源来自他的体内。

有时候越是认为不可能的事情，反而越有可能就是真相。一幅幅画面飞速闪过，拼凑着短时间内发生的一切，终于他回头看了看墙上的镜子，一步步走过去。

镜中人拧眉抿唇，刀锋般的目光似要把镜面割破。

他慢慢眨了一下眼，然后又是一下，期间镜子里的人没有眨眼。

但就在刹那间，他看见了另一双眼睛，镜中的雨宫广斗脑袋后面现出另一张面孔。

“是广斗吗，怎么了？”

叫喊声惊动了雅贵，他连忙以上厕所为由劝回了准备前来帮忙的哥哥，顺手锁上卫生间的门。

回到镜前，那张脸居然还在，眼窝的地方是两个黑漆漆的大洞，嘴巴朝两边裂着夸张的弧度，似乎在笑他。

“是你干的吗？”广斗瞪着镜子，努力不让牙关发抖，随后指了指原本应该表皮翻开的额边和唇角。

“猜对了。”声音的咬字比刚才清晰。

“谢谢，”他对着镜中那张除了眼洞之外都是白雾状的面孔说，看它游移到了自己的左肩上方，“我能不能提几个问题。”

“请便。”又有两团雾从他肩头冒出来，垫在那个白色的脑袋下面，姿态像人用手撑着下巴。

广斗体内受损的器官被它暂时修复，顺带也修补了肌肉和皮肤组织，因此现在的它其实处于虚弱状态。

“完全状态下会发生什么？”

“你的体能更强，比如刚才那样会把墙砸出一个坑，”一小团手掌形状的雾气分出来，轻柔地摇了摇，学着男人挥翻漱口杯的那一下，“同时你身体里面的那些东西要贡献一部分给我，这样我就能继续待下去。”

一旦它完全脱离他长期暴露在空气中，他们都会停止生命迹象。

“你是……一种生物？”

“现在是，中间睡得有些久，被他们当成了化石。”

“他们又是谁？”

“把我吵醒又塞进罐子里的家伙们，”雾团又跑到右肩，裂开的嘴角抽动了几下，似乎在代替看不见的鼻子模拟吸气的动作，“还总是喊我共生体，我有名字的。”

Lune. 

广斗跟着念了一遍，肩上的那个脑袋满意似地点点头。比起之前的雾状，这时的Lune更加具有实体，它从广斗的右臂上分出一只细细的触肢，拍了一下他的手掌心。

“我跟你，现在这样，就叫Luna。”

新月变成了真正的月亮，对于来自月球的共生体而言，是个自带幽默感的比喻。

广斗慢慢转过头，不借助镜子而是直接靠自己的眼睛来观察这位，呃，新朋友。随着对方上半截近似人类的轮廓越来越清晰，那张诡异的脸也显得有些不搭调，像在原本的脸上又扣了一个面具。

他试着问了，空气中又响起Lune带着回音的笑声。它抬起变成人类手掌模样的触肢末端划过“面具”前方。

两个黑魆魆的洞逐渐消解，在其后的东西显现出来时广斗又急忙要求它恢复原样。

那是双和他几乎一模一样的眼睛。

“你刚才说，从开口的罐子里出来是第一次见到我，”广斗按住太阳穴，大口喘着气，在镜子之外看见和自己差不多的脸的冲击不亚于他刚刚接受的那些说明，“这是怎么回事！”

“对啊，我会成为第一次共生成功的人类的样子，一直黏糊糊地飘来晃去挺无聊不是吗。”回想起来，Lune的声音也有几分像他，不过比他的更加低沉。

“那个时候，为什么要选我。”

“因为就你一个还活着的人在那儿，不抓紧时间附身我会死的，”Lune又移动了，广斗感觉它把下巴搁到了自己头顶上，“而且你也会死。”

雨宫雅贵回到自己的床上，翻来覆去一阵还是起身走出了房门，他的弟弟正往卧室走。

“广斗你没事吧？”

“还好，”为增强可信度广斗又加了几句，“就是有些困，我想我还要多睡一会儿。”

背后伸来一双手，揽住了他的肩膀，将他慢慢转过去让他靠在一个温热的胸膛上。

雅贵没有说话，手放在他背后，轻轻拍了几下。平时话多的人如果突然沉默，便是到了此人认为的重要时刻。广斗的眼睛有些发热，他不希望自己染上雅贵爱哭的习惯。

什么都别想，好好睡吧，有需要就叫哥哥我。拥抱在雅贵的手臂收紧片刻后结束了，在他进入卧室前，背后响起了雅贵最后的叮嘱。

广斗垫高枕头，阻止了眼泪的流出。他差点就再也见不到雅贵。

“你在伤心，你讨厌他？”Lune没有现身，大脑中剧烈波动的情绪引起他的好奇，留在男人体内更容易感受。

“不，不对，”它修正了结论，“你喜欢他。”

“他是我哥哥，我当然不可能讨厌他。”有人对话似乎强过独自胡思乱想，广斗平静了下来，尽管他对Lune擅自察看内心还存在陌生和抵触。

“你说的对，但我不是这个意思。”

Lune还是探出了脑袋，方便面对面交流。

“用你们的话更准确地说，应该是，你爱他。”

广斗撤回了之前的评价，多张嘴只会更乱，他用力将Lune朝自己胸口按回去。

“这种情感很奇妙，我抖了一下你看见了吗，这个叫做……害羞？”

“Lune晚安。”

“晚安，广斗。”

他需要尽快让身体获得充分休息，然后补充能量，之后还有很多事情要做。他，不他们等待着太阳再次升起。


	2. Chapter 2

几片叶子凭借轮胎快速转动时产生的气流在柏油路面上打着卷，夕阳给它们干瘪的身躯镀上了一层有精神的金色。雨宫雅贵竖起浅黄风衣的衣领，当红灯熄灭后走向马路对面。

人行道逐渐热闹起来，拎公文包的人们步履匆匆，路灯一盏接一盏从街头亮到街尾。转角的路灯下摆着一个敞开的琴盒，在旁拉小提琴的男人半闭着眼，沉浸在自己的乐声里。

雅贵站在商店屋檐下听了一段，上前往那个仅有零星几枚硬币的琴盒里放了一张大面额的纸钞。卖艺者感激地连声道谢，拾起上面用特殊墨水写了字的钞票塞进外套内侧，又从琴盒背后的塑料桶中挑了一支花递给他。花朵尚未完全盛开，花瓣向内卷着，包住当中一个卷成圆筒的字条，上有一个地点和一行具体时间。

当时在仓库他只顾着将广斗和货物们安顿在临时找来的汽车里，向接收人汇报时他以不容置疑的口吻表示货已全部送到，脑海中却不停回闪着那个滚落在货车附近的空罐。对方没有多说，事后如期打来报酬，划上句点的同时也将雨宫划在此事之外。

广斗在家休养期间，他一个人四处奔走，逐渐凑到一些零零散散的情报。他们所护送的是一批研究材料，有人寄托在这些东西上的期望值得他工作账户里新增的庞大数字。

清晨玄关处响起了开门声，最近雅贵每天都是这个时间出门。临行前他惯例用手背试了试弟弟的额温，附上一句待着家里安心休息的叮嘱。

摩托车的轰鸣越来越远，直至消失。躺在床上的黑发男人闭着眼，胸口大幅度起伏了几下，然后那双眼睛慢慢睁开，亮起清明的光。完全没发挥本身作用的绷带一圈圈落到地上，雨宫广斗穿上黑色的紧身线衫，手枪放进腰侧皮包。他没有骑停在车库里自己的摩托，徒步小跑到公园偏僻地带的一处空地。不完全是徒步，他的两条腿被白色的雾团包裹，跑动时的步伐和速度都大幅提升，这也是训练中的一环。

铺满落叶的地方经过整理，放着几台自助击球场里常见的发球机，广斗脱下外套仅着单衣，贴身而富有弹性的衣物方便他自如活动躯体。他高举手臂做了几个拉伸动作，腰部显出一段流畅弧线，近来雅贵做的特制营养餐和他自己的训练使他的体能状态甚至比以前更好。

不同方位的机器们开始运转，数个小球同时朝空地中央的男人嗖嗖飞来。广斗捏紧拳头，仍站在原地，刹那间若干条白色触肢从他背后冒出，弹向各个方向。球一碰到触肢的掌形末端仿佛落入皮制手套，停下了转动。他仰起头，锐利的目光和高挺的鼻梁被面具式的白雾包裹得严严实实，两个巨大的漆黑眼洞打量着四周的树木。触肢急速收紧又张开，球纷纷从空地中央弹射出去，被打中的树枝们应声断裂落地。Lune很喜欢这里的风景，沉迷于将这些无人打理的植物“修剪”成齐整的造型。

“你还喜欢什么？”

回去时广斗靠自己的腿脚走路，累了一天的Lune不愿意出来，但是回答的力气还是有的。

“很多很多，比如等一会儿就能吃到的雅贵做的菜。”路过一家章鱼烧店，广斗被迫扭转脑袋盯着脸红红的女店员，买下一大盒，没等走到下个路口就在Lune要求下吃得精光。

“如果今晚有烤鸡腿就更棒了，”进食使Lune来了兴致，声音也略微提高了一些，“面粉团子不错，不过还是雅贵做的东西更好吃。”

“我也觉得。”广斗嘴角弯了一下又迅速复原。

“刚刚那个表情你多保持一会儿比较好。”旁边的玻璃橱窗印出男人望过来的脸，上面像凝结了一层冷霜。

“这个你不用管。”他快步离开商店。不接任务时雅贵经常笑嘻嘻地凑到他跟前，后面接着的话必定是让自己陪着买东西或者帮忙做家务，对于这种傻气直冒的招数他实在很头疼。

“雅贵的笑脸就很好看，而且你不也很喜欢吗？”Lune的众多喜好中，刨出广斗心里话念给本人听的排名十分靠前。

迎面而来的路人看到这个一身干练的男人脸色阴沉地抬起手臂，慌忙绕道跑开了。广斗咳了一声，烦躁地将手插回衣兜继续走路。

“说起章鱼，其实我不是很喜欢海。”他的大脑中又响起Lune的声音，“海水，离这个远点。”

“不用担心，我没时间去海边度假。”

“什么是度假？”

“就是什么也不干，躺着。”

“哦，原来每天吃完晚饭后你是在度假。”

“我洗过碗。”

“你是指把碗放进洗碗机再等着雅贵拿出来？”

又一个迎面走向这位俊美青年的路人莫名收到一个恶狠狠的白眼。

字条上写的日期已经到来。雅贵出门前照了一下穿衣镜，镜中的青年头发齐整梳到耳后，衬衫挺括，西装口袋露出叠好的胸巾一角，跟平常满脸汗水尘土的骑手判若两人。

他昂首步入餐厅，桌边或年少或年长的女人们偷偷转头，用手扇半遮着脸望他。他笑着一一回看过去，末了托起手掌吹出一个飞吻，附近立即响起一阵酒杯碰撞似的清脆笑声。

擅长演奏小提琴的人此时两手空空朝雅贵走来，背靠着他落座。

“……他们在做实验。”

“实验？”

“不是试管之间的那种，要用活人。”

没有服务生上前时，雅贵背后的人便一直喃喃低语。用完最后一道甜点，那人的手帕掉到雅贵的皮鞋边，他弯腰拾起，递还给对方，同时将包在里面的芯片收进袖口。

芯片记录的内容加上“卖艺人”的口述，串连起了之前的种种情报。重金买入实验品的巨头想打造战无不胜的精锐士兵，可是实验毫无成果。卖家之前提醒过东西仅做过小型测试，威力与后果谁也无法估计。巨头集团认为这些热衷于搞研究的技师们私藏了机密，方便日后漫天开价，研究者们则觉得野心膨胀的买家故意隐瞒结果，还想要借此灭口。而与两方并无瓜葛的送货员，暂时被定性为没有关注的价值。

这并不意味着绝对的安全，他需要赶在所有人之前掌握最关键的信息。雅贵从大哥那里学到的除了格斗技能还有分析力。他曾经潜回仓库，将现场情况与地下医生的体检报告对比，然而他不愿在自己家里装满监控探头或者在弟弟身上粘贴定位贴片，面对面交谈是更为合适的方式。

“广斗，这次让哥哥帮你换药吧。”雅贵取下围裙，走向窝在沙发里的广斗，蹭着他的手臂坐下。

“都说了我自己来，”裹着毛绒睡衣的广斗叹口气，懒洋洋地往沙发扶手的方向挪，“你坐过去一点。”

“真的不要？”

“我自己可以，雅贵你也停下来歇一会儿。”广斗按着遥控器换台，电视里爆发出一阵欢笑，是雅贵喜欢的一档综艺节目。

“今天感觉怎么样？有哪里不舒服的话我们再找医生看看。”

“已经好得差不多了。”雅贵的目光仍然注视他，他调小了电视音量。

“广斗。”

隔了片刻突然被喊到名字，广斗坐直了身体，他听出平静声线背后压抑着的难言情绪，心里泛起一丝蜂蜜的甘甜，同时又混合着烈酒的辛辣。

“无论发生什么，你都是我最重要的人。”

如火炬般发亮的双眼望着他，那火焰虽然炽热，却不会灼伤他。雅贵坐得离他更近了一些，温暖而镇定的气息安抚着他翻腾不已的内心。

所以现在让哥哥我检查一下。拳头闪电般袭来，广斗闻声条件反射地架起胳膊，雅贵即将击中他腰腹间受伤的位置。

没等他回击，雅贵已经停住了动作，准确说来是被迫停下。一团白色物体从广斗腰间探出，弹簧垫一样让拳头打在上面后消失了力道。

雅贵的大眼睛瞪出了卡通人物的效果，如果有女士在场一定会直呼可爱。但现在不是发笑的时候，广斗尽可能清楚地将情况解释了一遍，他当着雅贵的面拆下绷带，抓过对方的手搁在本应该是疤痕和凹陷的地方。雅贵仔细按捏了一两处地方，便匆匆收回手。

“……所以是Lune救了你。”

“是的。”

“它跟除你之外的人接触过吗？”

“没有，没人知道它在这里。”

从濒死边缘回来的广斗指了指自己光裸的胸膛，雅贵为他重新披好衣服，抱住他的双肩又拍了拍。

“我能够看见它吗？”

他的共生伙伴从未在人前出现过，广斗正在思考如何应答，就看见雅贵又睁大了眼。纯白的雾状“盔甲”从头到尾包裹住了广斗，面具似的脸上两个令人胆寒的黑洞对准着难掩惊讶的男人，几乎咧到耳根处的嘴向上翘着。

“你好雅贵，今天的晚饭很美味。”神秘生物的声音乍听起来像他弟弟，但音调更低，语气则与凶恶的外形截然相反。

“谢谢，”雅贵郑重地朝面前的新朋友伸出手，“谢谢你救了广斗。”

“不客气，我也是救我自己。”

他们重新坐回沙发，交换着双方近段时间的收获。期间Lune缩成抱枕大小，软软一团趴在广斗腿上，时不时出声补充几句。

它待在罐子里的时候仍有自我意识，并且感应到附近有同类存在。严格来讲其他罐子里的也不是它的同类，是提取它的一部分之后加工制造出来的合成物，而那些都失败了。

雅贵手撑着膝盖，向前梳的刘海遮住了他的双眼，一旦陷入思索脸上那随着笑容浮现的酒窝便隐没了。广斗不禁朝他看去，雅贵此刻的神情和他爽朗笑容的吸引力不分上下。

背景深不可测的集团迟早会察觉到雨宫的异样，必要时候他们甚至将正面迎击。雨宫尊龙当年隐姓埋名进入该集团追查另一项罪行，却献出了生命，直到最后他和广斗也没见过凶手的真面目。雅贵紧紧咬着牙，似乎面前站着一百个即将朝他们袭来的对手。

在他们还穿立领制服的时候，打架、受伤、再反击回去就已是家常便饭。雨宫家新加入的孩子喜欢独来独往，哪怕是和校园里有名的团伙对峙也一人应战。原先的老幺扮演兄长角色尚不熟练，往往和弟弟斗嘴斗得要打起来。进了浴室情况则缓和一些，广斗背上有伤不能直接沾水，雅贵捏住毛巾的一角，小心地避开绑好的纱布擦净其他的地方。

坐在板凳上的广斗被热气熏蒸得放松了躯体和神经，加上激烈干架后的疲劳，脑袋渐渐歪向一侧。雅贵望着靠在自己肩头的少年，湿漉漉的黑发垂在额前，总是长满尖刺的目光此时全部收进阖上的眼睛里。他攥紧毛巾，意识到自己的拳头还不够有力，臂膀也远远不够宽广。从他心底生出一个比萦绕四周的蒸汽更灼热的念头，以后要让那双眼睛带着无忧的笑意看向自己。

“你先带着芯片到国外，”雨宫雅贵的目光从印象中的清瘦少年移到面前的青年身上，他站了起来，“我来对付他们。”

“我认为我更适合迎接那些家伙。”广斗也跟着起身，膝上的软白团子顷刻扩散流动，从上到下包裹住他左半边身体，左脸上的巨大黑影和他自己的右眼保持同一节奏眨了眨。

Lune为广斗装上了盔甲和武器，即便如此，雅贵仍然不会让他一个人去对抗危险。

“好，那我和你一起。”

他捕捉到面前的人嘴角一丝浅浅的弧线，便上前揽住其肩，让彼此的额头相抵。原本他只想保持这样的姿势，可不知为何又抬起头，嘴唇轻碰了一下广斗发际线中间的地方。广斗似乎只当是饱含关心的问候，没有在意他因发烫而变红的脸。

此后两人偶尔接一些简单的活儿，为了不暴露广斗的秘密，工作期间Lune被禁止参与攻击行为，仅在广斗受伤时帮忙迅速愈合。肉体遭受疼痛的时候越来越少，但广斗会梦到一些过去的情景，一直以来它们反复回荡在夜的深处。

有如乘坐一叶轻舟，或者他自身已然化作航船，在他所构筑的茫茫记忆之海中飘荡。

海风吹开了崖边教堂的门，暖煦的光涌入每一扇高大的玻璃窗，变幻出成百上千种色彩。母亲摸摸他的脑袋，往他手心里放了一些花瓣，身着礼服的男人女人缓步经过他们面前的红毯，他跟其他孩子们一起高声笑着，将花瓣撒向空中。

他和母亲再次来到了教堂，同行的还有新认识的父亲和兄长们。父亲带他到长椅上，大哥在耳边告诉他该在什么时候将双掌合于胸前，接着转向另一边检查雅贵的姿势。领糖果时雅贵抢着领走了他的那份，还给他的时候又多塞了一颗。

风呼啸着从头顶刮过，又转为隆隆巨响，合唱的歌声如烟般消散。他仰望上方，彩绘穹顶早已不知所踪，浓到看不清厚度的云团淅沥挤出一条条雨线，侵蚀着四周残破的墙壁。正前方是废弃教堂里唯一一尊塑像，青苔吞噬了圣者的大半张脸，和身后断裂的翅膀。断掉的那部分落在地上，被泥水染得斑驳。黑衣束发的男子倚靠着断翼，胸口的血逐渐浸开，像被撒上了数片鲜艳的花瓣。

他试图扶起大哥，疾风却从四面八方尖叫着扑来，吹打得他站不稳脚跟。

活下去。父母留下的纸条上写着。顽强地活下去。大哥闭上双眼前嘴唇翕动着。

雨宫广斗从睡梦中醒来，月光穿过窗棂倾泻到枕边，照亮了他发红的眼角。

窗前站着一个人影，Lune与他只有少量的地方相连，大部分现形在他的体外，像真正的影子那样。这也表明刚才Lune没有潜入他的梦境，广斗在心里默默说了谢谢，他的“影子”背对着他点点头。

“你一直醒着？”

“今天是满月，”共生体以人类的姿势煞有介事地倚着窗栏，全身如同镀银般发亮，“月色很美。”

“我不知道你还喜欢赏月。”眼前本应该属于幻想的景象反而令他的呼吸逐渐平静下来，广斗深吸了一口气，感受着心跳渐渐回归正常频率。

“毕竟我从那里来，”Lune笼罩在月光下的面具脸变得半透明，其后和他相似的眼睛看了看他，又朝向半空中大而圆的月轮，“我喜欢的东西很多，满月是最喜欢的之一。”

广斗不再像第一次见到时那么震惊，现在他可以扔掉惊悚片主角照镜子时的心态，试着长久地注视那双眼睛。共生体依然望着月亮，模拟出来的眼瞳闪着宝石般的光泽。

“有时我会觉得不公平，Lune你能轻松了解我，而我还需要慢慢理解关于你的事情。”可起码在这一刻，从这双不同于人类的瑰丽产物中，广斗感到一丝熟悉的气息。他们离曾经的家都很远。

然而他并非独自一人，隔壁房间隐约传来雅贵均匀的鼻息，是这静夜里唯一令人安心的音调。Lune也不再沉睡于地底，而是和他相连。

“你还想知道哪些，我会一一告诉你，”窗边的共生体侧过身，抬起的手臂像在按揉脑袋，“不如就从这个开始。”

半透明的黑洞离Lune越来越远，那张“面具”正在被它自己用手揭下。一道银白弧线划过，脱离面具束缚的长发甩到身后，通体白皙的男人除了眼下少了一颗痣，相貌跟广斗相差无几。

“Lune？”

“我说过我会变成第一个共生同伴的形态。”

他当然记得，可他不知道那句话居然是这个意思，眼前为实的冲击力果然非同一般。那张神似他的面孔看不出表情，唯有眼瞳中依然波光流转。

长发及腰的男人走到床边，手穿过他的脊背没入其中，Lune给他的拥抱使他既想笑又仿佛心脏被拽住，眼眶一阵刺痛。

“虽然我不喜欢海水，不过一点咸的水分没有大碍。”

所以尽管流出来，然后睡吧。

深沉的嗓音在广斗耳畔回响，像年长的人们的宽慰，像他在兀自低语，其实跟谁都不像，不属于他听过的任何一种声线。

他再度闭上眼睛，任柔软冰凉的手掌覆在他的脸上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> 标题虽已有出处，但脑补情节时听的是Nightwish


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定终于派上了原本的用场，为了一点车修了半天的路

一年中的大部分纪念日都令人期待，它们充盈着鲜嫩花朵的芬芳。有的则是被迫产生，提醒人们过往无法转圜，正如花谢后空瘪干枯的枝条。偏偏在此类时节，出场最多的却是鲜花。

饱满而柔软的大片花瓣依偎着男人的手腕，随着脚步行进的节奏，在含有草叶香气的风中微微颤动。最后它们被这双手稳当地放置在一块高出地面的石板上，石板表面刚经由清水冲洗，其上整齐排列的凹痕从尘土间浮现，最清晰的那一行刻的是“雨宫尊龙”。

广斗后退一步，和擦干打扫时弄湿的手的雅贵并肩站立。时值正午，阳光暖照着水痕未消的石板，折射出散碎的明亮光点，草叶上、树梢上、两人的发梢上也有光点跳跃着，四周风声低吟。

他捏动食指和拇指，残留在皮肤上的花粉伴随摩擦的力度，相继簌簌而下，他胸口的震动则远比这些激烈数万倍。广斗知道站在身旁的男人此刻也是如此。

墓地附近有一所小教堂，眼下除了他们，无人来到这处偏僻的地方。两人合力将简陋搭建的告解室推至一边，搬开原本处于其下方的地砖，得见天日的狭小空间中放置着一个小方盒。雅贵长长呼出一口气，将记录实验数据的芯片郑重地放入盒子的夹层，然后捧出盒中用丝绸包裹着的手枪。这把枪自从他们的大哥走后，再也没有上过膛。

“你这是在做什么？”

一路上Lune静静待在广斗体内，此刻它终于在广斗的意识里呼唤宿主。兄弟二人在第一排长椅上坐了一会儿，不约而同轻闭双眼，将并拢的手指竖直贴在胸前。

“向神祈祷。”

广斗小声回复着。他们关上教堂吱哑作响的门扉，离开了墓地，雅贵低头行走的背影在他前方几步之遥的地方晃动，自始至终广斗没有刻意去看他的表情。

“可是你并不相信神。”

四下一片安静，广斗脑中的声音余韵更加悠长，他忽略了自己是何时告诉过Lune的问题。共生体能感知到他的所思所想，知道这个也不奇怪。

曾经他们一家常来教堂，一开始他还不习惯正襟危坐，最后却成为兄弟三人中礼仪最标准的一个。父母去世后，大哥也时不时与他们在教堂相见，为了联络消息和交代任务。再往后便剩下他和雅贵两个，他们每年只来一次。那些双手合十的姿势、应该同时念诵的话语，所有的步骤细节都存放在广斗的心里，无需刻意回想就能完美呈现。他的一举一动精准得仿佛编好程序的机器，如果没有那望见圣像时眼中一闪而过的波动，一切便仅仅像一场休息日的例行仪式。

“是的，我不相信。”

祷告不会被他们之外的谁听见。在他脑海深处回响着一个结论、一句断言，声音并非来自共生体，而是他长久以来念给自己的训诫。神不曾庇佑这些以诚挚诵声祈祷着的人们，归根结底，是因为根本不存在神灵。

摩托引擎发动的嗡嗡声盖住了青年的自言自语，头盔的透明防护罩后，印出一张神情冷厉的面孔。传闻格斗能力怪物级别的雨宫兄弟，其中之一总是脸色阴沉，一不小心很容易就触怒对方从而招来致命拳脚。此时这个人们口耳相传中的凶狠怪物沉默着踩下油门，与同时发动的另一辆摩托车并排行驶。

“怪物？我们不是什么怪物，我们是Luna。”

“没有在说你，这都是以前发生的事。”

“哦，可你也不像怪物，”头盔阻隔了外部的嘈杂，Lune的声音在他的大脑中宛如有数台音响同时播放，“曾有野兽来到我的近旁，它们通常不会为自己之外的其他生命同时调动好几种情绪，我能感觉得到。”

“好了Lune，让我静一静。”

“现在的车速不错，”那个声音转换了话题，“还可以再快一些。”

快一些，还可以再快一些。大哥教他和雅贵如何发动车子，又如何握住把手保持平衡。那时他俩还未达到年龄，只有大哥才拥有自己的摩托。后来雅贵弄来一辆二手的，瞒着其他人偷偷带他溜到河边空地。骑上去的时候他紧张得心脏怦怦直跳，耳边能听见的除了呼呼的风声，就是前方雅贵为他打气的呐喊。快一些，再快一些。他们轮流翻身上车练习，轮流摔倒蹭破了皮，又轮流被大哥边涂药水边语重心长地教育。再往后，他们也有了属于各自的车。

引擎呜呜地叫着，指针像鸟类扑棱翅膀一样摆动，广斗加大了油门。很快雅贵也赶上来，继续和他保持并排，如同他们一直以来那样，无论谁做了什么，另一个肯定会及时出现在一旁。

两辆摩托车沿着乡间的窄路加速奔驰，干燥的土块在轮胎碾压下碎成粉末，风吹卷着它们，尘土飞起后便迅速散落至道旁的草地里。轰鸣远去后，这条路重又归于安静。

满月的日子将近，临睡前，神秘生物从广斗体内钻出来，仅以少量的触肢与宿主相连。它熟练摘下有着两个巨大黑洞的“面具”，甩了甩半透明的长发。到了满月当天，这头长发才会显出更加细腻真实的质感，然而不妨碍Lune现在就迫不及待变成人形。身形与广斗毫无二致的男人倚在床头，一条腿搁在另一边的膝盖上，聚精会神地用手指梳理垂到床外的发丝。

“你变成这个造型，是不是为了和我有所区分？”

面前的人像极了自己，却正做着自己不可能做的动作，广斗不禁想着这也许是Lune为了不让自己因极度相似而心神不宁，特意给予的慰藉。

“这张脸除了短发还可以有别的选择。”

通体银白的男人并拢食指和中指，从眉心一路往下，轻点着直挺的鼻梁、丰润的嘴唇，直至划过脖颈上的凸起。

“难道这样不是更漂亮？”

男人似乎很钟意现在的外形，他将理好的长发分拨到脑后，看着对方眉头紧锁，脸颊却渐渐泛红。

广斗不由得闷声咳了一下，他倒希望Lune干脆变得和自己一样，于他反而会更自在。 

“相信我，你会习惯的。”

“随便你。”

他翻身将被子拉过肩膀，被子边缘因Lune相连的根须状触肢而微微鼓起。

“在其他方面，你也可以放心大胆地相信我。”

更多的根须从人形的共生体身上探出，逐渐增厚至藤条的程度。韧性十足的藤蔓状触肢环在广斗的腰间，拖拽着他从侧卧变为仰躺。呼吸力道上的收紧把睡意清空得一干二净，广斗一睁眼便发觉男人大半个身子已凑到近旁。

“你指什么？”

对着自己的脸数落总觉得别扭，他只好怒目而视以表达不满。

“白天你们吵架了。”

男人五官轮廓清晰的脸悬在他上方，长发的末端在他胸口扫来晃去。广斗的怒气在喉咙口兜了一圈又咽了下去，转而被新的郁闷取代。

从墓地回来后，雅贵向他坦述接下来的计划，其中最重要的是他们必须一起行动。而他却另有打算，共生体加成的力量远超过以前的雨宫广斗，分头作战会更有效率，甚至还能找到机会主动反将一军。类似的争论也非第一次，两人各坐餐桌一端，谁都不愿听从对方。

“冒险，跟我倒是挺适合。”

“那不叫冒险，我有把握，”他背靠床头坐起来，隔了十几公分的距离凝视着他的脸也跟着移动，“我对我们有把握。”

“但是对于你亲爱的哥哥，这就是冒险。”

一只手臂撑在他脑袋附近，男人张嘴做了一个叹气的口型，广斗终于忍不住竖起手指去戳那张表情古怪的脸。

“是哪个家伙刚才让我相信它？”

马上你就知道了。伸出的手指被略感清凉的掌心握住，慢慢移向他的睡衣纽扣，Lune仅使出了和广斗相当的力道，神色自若地看他与自己的手抗衡。

敲门声响了，广斗一边还在跟玩心大发的共生体较劲，一边装作镇定地搪塞探访者关于睡眠质量的问候。门外安静片刻，又继续响起雅贵的自述，是对早些时候争执的道歉，语气中夹杂着因不知如何表达担忧而产生的怅然。

拍桌子的劲头他们往往不相上下，僵持的时段过后，收尾并开启下一幕的则始终是雅贵。虽有门板相隔，雅贵的话却仿佛抛掉一切阻碍般，源源不断地顺畅流出，渗入两人之间看不见的裂隙中，慢慢将其填充抹平。

门里传来布料摩擦的声响，房间里的人似乎在翻来覆去并未入睡，雅贵等了一会儿，却未收到一句回复或应允。可能还是等到天亮才会有转机，他抿了抿下唇，悄声道出最后一声晚安。

脚跟转向的瞬间，眼前的房门却开了。门后无人，一条游动着的纤细物体折返向床铺，他知道是Lune所为，便放心走过去。

壁灯的柔和光线洒落床前，营造出的本该是一派安宁氛围，实际的情景却令雅贵突然收住脚步，急促呼吸间扑出的热气使他的脸也发起烧。

被子一大半都垂到地上，仅剩的一角盖在青年腰间。衬衫式睡衣的领口大敞，挂在肩头摇摇欲坠，深蓝布料和凌乱黑发共同衬得无任何遮挡的皮肤更加明亮。青年仰着下巴，奋力伸长脖颈，试图摆脱男人绕到胸前锁住自己的手臂，可由于腹部被从对方身上探出的白色藤条捆住，他的挣扎并没有多少作用。

浑身呈现奇异银白的男人看见了雅贵，与青年几乎一模一样的脸便向前靠到对方肩上，莹莹发亮的长发垂落至床单，乖顺地来回拂动，和他制住青年的力道截然相反。

恍若被施了咒语看上一眼就会着魔的画卷，又似梦中本不该出现却无法抵御潜意识而生的荒谬情景。维持在表层的理性思维促使雅贵冲上去用力掰开那些强韧的藤状触肢，又不得不一再望向被束缚者不经意颤抖的嘴唇和起伏的胸膛。充满生机的血色从广斗的耳廓蔓延到脖子，眼睛因身上各处的沉重压力而忍耐似地眯起，半张的口中断续念出他的名字和迟来的道歉。

是因为听见他提及的争吵而做了自我检讨？还是为现在以这种难堪的状态向他求救而羞惭？广斗不断呼出的热气近在咫尺，随着挣扎的动作忽重忽轻烤灼着他的脸颊，雅贵感觉心口的跳动如战前鼓点般越奏越快。

第二个广斗则好整以暇地看他反复做着徒劳的努力，自下往上挑起的眼神如同蛰伏在黑暗中的猎手，盯着他的一举一动。人形的共生体凑到广斗筋脉鼓动的脖颈边，模拟了一个咬下的动作，在躲过雅贵挥来的拳头后低声笑起来。

共生体不可能去伤害宿主，Lune和他的弟弟需要互相维系生命，所以眼前的景象到底是基于何种缘由？手忙脚乱中雅贵抽空思考了一秒，却被自己身上的睡袍突然滑落的事实而打断。捆在广斗身上的藤条分出一根，不动声色卷住褐发男人的衣角，向外一扯，线条紧绷的胸腹便直接贴上了同样一览无余的广斗。

像在寻求更暖和的热源，广斗朝前伸出了双臂，手胡乱挥动着。雅贵抓住其中一只紧紧攥在掌心，让对方欲转向别处的额头抵上他的。

别怕，哥哥在这里。他轻声唤着，从相触的鼻尖上感受到对方呼吸稍显平稳。

人前一向目光狠厉的雨宫三男，总是喜欢和他针锋相对的广斗，现在卸下了所有甲胄依偎在他身上。两人肌肤相贴的地方黏热不已，引得他心底沉积许久的岩层渐渐松动摇晃，其下的浆流即将奔腾而出。

不知是谁先献上双唇，无声的邀请撞开了唇齿的阻挡，舌尖来不及回卷，潮气扩散到两人嘴角，又湿润了下颚。广斗身上的藤条兀自动了起来，顺着皮肤缠卷到手臂和腕间，将双手牵拉至头顶。突来的疼痛和奇妙的兴奋令他不禁叫喊了一声，紧接着被压过来的雅贵封住余下的叹息。

低沉而宽广的笑声笼罩着这一方空间，长发男人从广斗背后探出面孔。一边是笑意盈盈，一边是皱眉咬唇，两张相像的脸令雅贵有些恍惚，或许它们都是广斗内心的映照。

男人以柔软的手掌覆住雅贵的，带他四处缓慢滑动、捕捉、抓紧，转而加速。这些事情对于雅贵并不陌生，他在脑海中模拟过很多次，也曾自我呵斥过很多次。眼前人因舒适而不加掩饰逸出的音调鼓舞了他，他干脆将那副完全向他敞开的身躯抱到自己身上。

广斗，我……雅贵终于道出一串短短的音节，然后便一阵发慌，他不知道在这种时候对方能理会多少话里的意思，他所传达的是否有偏差。但又有什么关系，此时他考虑太多倒成了某种背弃。广斗不断向下沉的力道撞击着他的腿和腰，他也拼命从内部压迫着对方，全身骨骼都仿佛松散了又再度粘合。虽然他们体内流着完全不同的血，即便是相同又能有多少桎梏，他再也无法与其他人如此紧密相连，紧密到想让二人连血脉都相溶，完全靠同一种起搏来生存。

汗水淋漓间，广斗眼前无法聚焦似地起了雾，共生体一松开他发酸的手腕，他便抱住面前的蓬乱褐发，将手指埋入其中。

耳垂被含住，被诉以呢喃，雅贵确信自己听见了相同的内容。明明是广斗的表情显得更为痛苦，他的脸上却接连感受到温热液体的冲刷，一条白色触肢爬上他的肩头，卷走了那些不受控制的泪水。

更多的触肢延伸到地上，托起被子盖住床上相拥的两副躯体。银白色的人形在笑声中消失了。

广斗。意识的水面漾开一层波纹，共生体待在体内呼唤他。我没说错吧。

什么？他实在是困极了，雅贵揽在背后的手臂温暖着他，此刻广斗只想沉入睡眠。

尽管相信我。Lune的声音也带着疲倦，懒洋洋地拨动他的神经。

好。他在心里点头。

即使真的有神灵，在他经历此类隐秘风暴后，恐怕也不会再响应。地狱更适合作为他的安栖之所，还有雅贵，在环绕的臂弯中，他向对方又靠近几公分。他们朝夕相处那么多年，如今终于使彼此明白无需再担忧什么、恐惧什么，哪怕一同坠入深渊。

广斗，你说过不相信神。深眠之前，体内的声音似乎又在笑。所以也不会有地狱，你哪里都不用去。

那我就和他一起留在这里。他脑中最后闪过的念头像在对说话者许愿，也像是给自己的承诺。


	4. Chapter 4

街边栏杆挂着白雾，直到午后也未完全消散。地上堆积的落叶吸收了空气中的水分，踩上去的声音不再是喀嚓喀嚓的清脆，而是闷作一团。雅贵从一处人少的侧门进入公园，两棵裹着防寒草席的树之间有条长椅，他在此处落座，戴着皮手套的手撑在大腿两侧。气温还没低到需要令他如此保暖的地步，只是为了方便藏匿一些东西，比如递给他人的纸条。

一对情侣经过林间小道，穿薄裙的女人将冻得通红的手伸向男人，男人握住后连同自己的手一起揣进衣兜，凑过去吻了女人的脸颊。雅贵靠在椅背上，目送贴在一起的两个人有说有笑地离去。他不禁想象起在人行道上抓住广斗的手揣到自己的皮衣口袋时，广斗会露出什么样的表情。说不定马上用另一只手揍他一拳，那也没关系，他会一直握紧口袋里的那只手，不管对方怎么抱怨都不松开。

那一晚之后的早晨，雅贵紧张地盯着餐桌另一头除了咀嚼便无其他动作的青年，做好随时被扔盘子过来的准备。可直到早餐结束，他预想中的所有事故都没发生。洗餐具的时候广斗主动拿了自己的过来，拍拍他的背示意接好，他刚转身便接住了一个吻，清清淡淡，只触碰嘴唇数秒便告终。几乎是下意识的反应，雅贵搂住准备离开的人，湿漉漉的手弄得对方下巴都是水渍。在广斗发出不满的抗议之前，他吻了回去，探寻间感觉有双手臂环住了自己的脖子。

往后一切便不带痕迹地转变了，兄弟间的问候、搭档间的鼓励渐渐带上亲昵色彩。广斗什么都没提起，于是他也不再表述多余的感想，彼此更加靠近的行为能说明一切，他将时间交给两人共有的默契。

然而时间对于有些人则一刻也不能等，“卖艺人”陆续传回情报，一心想打造人形武器的集团并未舍弃计划，他到这里就是在等待更详细的消息送来。

手表上的时针走了一格，林间小道上未曾奏响提琴声，雅贵站起来向路的两端望了望，除了游客再没有别的什么人。他从另一个侧门离开公园，在住宅区的小巷里绕了几圈，走到大街上。人头攒动间商贩们的吆喝此起彼伏，他们之中没有拉琴的或者卖花的，之前接头的路灯附近也仅有行人。

雅贵转向路灯对面的商店橱窗，看着身后来来往往的人影，片刻之后拿出墨镜戴上。他开始沿路向前，用比平时稍快一些的速度，在每一个路口都选择走斑马线过街。直到周围的人流逐渐稀疏，几个跟着他的可疑身影才终于消失不见。

这一趟毫无所获，夜幕也已降临，等他反应过来，已经身处离家很远的城市另一头。今天回家得费一番功夫，晚饭也赶不上了，看来要先打通电话让广斗自己解决。

空旷地带的寒风迎面而来，雅贵突然起了一身冷汗。跟踪者们身手尚可，却放弃与他正面对峙，而“卖艺人”也罕见地下落不明……他早该明白有蹊跷！拨出去的电话始终只有忙音，那些混蛋不是懒于做任务，而是早就完成了任务。

院门大敞，房门虚掩，屋内四处散落着书本和衣物，墙上飞溅的深红印迹已是干涸状态，就出血量来看受伤的不只一人。广斗的手枪落下了一把，另一把可能还待在他身上，但显然没机会派上用场，地板上有麻醉弹的弹壳，用力拖拽的痕迹也清晰可见。唯一放置整齐的是餐桌上的卡片，留言简单易懂，让他带着芯片前来领回弟弟。

伴随着撕裂声，卡片化作几张碎纸落下，拳头砸在桌面上的疼痛也无法抚平他内心的翻江倒海。站在一片凌乱之中，如果继续一动不动就更像是个笑话，雅贵扶起一把翻到的椅子，坐下将碎纸片重新拼好。虽然上面的地址在他第一眼看见时已经记住，但他想再次确认一遍，将那行似乎在嘲笑他的字牢牢地印在脑海里。

还有什么可以做的？必须要做些什么。芯片应该还好好地躺在教堂的地板下，他不打算去检查，因为必定会被人跟踪。他也不准备取回芯片，老老实实按卡片上的说明做交易，因为对方本就不是守信之士。

雅贵带上属于广斗的那把手枪，为自己的和大哥的分别添好子弹，前往车库给摩托车加满油。做准备工作期间，他颤抖着的肩膀也渐渐恢复常态。

广斗第一次展示共生体能力的时候，在那之前他说了什么？那些话他原本想留到一个更恰当的时机。

无论发生什么，不管是人类躯体的广斗，还是成为Luna的广斗，都是他最重要的人。雨宫雅贵戴上了头盔，拧动车钥匙。他想再一次，更加郑重地说出这句话。

位于地下的仓库空间却异常开阔，数十个透明的圆柱沿墙壁排开，与外观的精致设计相反，其中空无一物，有些白白浪费装置的意味。令主人们深感欣慰的是，仓库正中央的柱体正处于启用状态。原本那里面应该注满特殊调配的溶液，以便将共生体和人类结合后的产物控制在虚弱又尚可维持生存的状态。现在里面只是安装了一些喷头，一旦合成体出现攻击倾向，四周的喷头便开始喷洒海水，逼着共生体缩回寄生的人类体内，解除攻击行为。

“这些东西居然能有效？”

“实验室那帮老顽固干别的不行，做测试时还是搞出了一点有用的成果。”

“跟用大蒜对付吸血鬼一样简单。”

“这个比吸血鬼好用，吸血鬼可不会乖乖听话上战场。”

“那不好说，等控制器研究好了，再狠的鬼怪都会老实听令。”

……

一字横栏的两端各有一个金属手铐，靠近肩部位置则是皮制的扣带，双臂被铐在横栏的男人仅能动弹手指，并拢捆在竖桩上的脚腕也使他无法做出踢腿动作。男人低着头，因汗湿而垂下的黑发遮住了眼睛，无从辨别他是仍然处于麻醉剂的控制下，还是神智完全清醒。失去衣物遮蔽的上半身凝固着深浅不一的血迹，不是来自他自己的伤口，而是室内搏斗中他令其他人皮开肉绽时溅上去的。这也是为什么低声讨论的人们仅仅围在透明监牢数米之外，而没有贴近观察。

关在笼子里的野兽毕竟也是野兽，何况这是比野兽更加陌生的东西，谁都会忌惮几分。对未知怀有恐惧的人们还在商议，打量间又夹杂着兴奋。无心插柳而诞生的合成体犹如天降珍宝，与人体结合的程度、攻击的性能都十分满足预期，原有的剥离共生体再研究计划宣告取消，直接控制这个目前唯一成功的合成体风险要小得多。

仿佛已经看见构想中的巨额利益化为实物，监视舱体的人们个个眼中精光直冒，连带恐惧也被压了下去。透过遮挡在眼前的头发缝隙，被关押的男人微微睁开眼，默不做声地看着，在有人上前一步的瞬间猛地弹动身体。那人立刻退后了，紧接着感应器启动，蓄水池中的海水涌出喷头。男人喊叫着，声音因突来的刺激变成嘶吼，肩上探出的白色触肢蒸发似地消失，他又垂下了头。

在水柱冲刷下，雨宫广斗身上的血污开始流动，一道又一道的深红曲线缓慢向下爬行，滑过剧烈起伏的胸膛和腹部。皮肤表面传来的疼痛仿佛经历烈焰烧灼，令他不住颤抖，与之相比，手臂摩擦在皮扣粗糙切面带来的刺痛已不值一提。他咬住下唇，片刻之后松开，将喘息控制在只有自己能听到的范围内。发丝甩动间，眼睛下方的黑痣偶尔闪现，如同某种诅咒的印记。

痛感减缓的时间比以往更长，看来Lune真的遇到了克星，但还不至于到奄奄一息的地步。在家中感应到全副武装的人们靠近时，广斗让Lune出来附着在他的体表。第一次撕咬到活物的血肉令共生体异常兴奋，多亏平时的训练广斗才控制住自己的意识不被踢走。麻醉弹是他或者它的疏忽，可他也许确实这样想过，借此机会干脆被带到集团的地盘，从内部一举击破。

“你表现出来的痛苦是不是太夸张了？”脑海中的低沉声音慢吞吞地问道。

“是真的很疼。”广斗没好气地从唇齿间挤出含混的气声。

“好吧其实我感受到了，海水太令人难受。”Lune放慢的语调并非在奚落他，而是因为跟他一起正忍受着烧灼。

打破这个需要多长时间？广斗略微扳直一根手指，指向关注他们的透明牢壁。

用不了多久，但该死的海水最好别在喷了。他察觉到共生体模仿他的惯用语骂了一句，可由于学得不到家，基本没有威慑力，跟攻击对手时的凶残相比很是笨拙。

可谁又是真正聪明的呢，他不是，雅贵也不是。和敌人搏击时，沙发角落的手机响个不停，在掉到地上被纷乱的脚步踩碎后才安静。他知道那肯定是雅贵，甚至还可以想象得到未接来电的另一端，那人是怎样的焦急神情。此时雅贵应该在赶来的路上，即使他能够一个人解决这里所有的恶棍，甚至能比大哥做得更漂亮，雅贵还是会亲自来到这里。

外面渐渐有嘈杂响动，广斗晃了晃脑袋，将眼前的碎发甩开，伸出舌头舔掉流到嘴边的汗。他突然懂了当时雨宫尊龙为何扔下他们独自赴约，雨宫家的人笨的地方都一样。

门口的守卫相继倒下，监控死角比较难找，被发现也无所谓，反正是那些人先邀请他。雅贵顺着楼梯摸到地下空间的狭窄走道，几个拐弯之后仓库大门赫然出现。侧方有一丝气息闪过，不等对方反应雅贵就将对方锁喉抵在墙上，是那个卖艺人。

行有行规，他不会特意去对付一个以情报为生的人，何况两人的交情也有一些时日。对方似乎也这么想，冒着被现任老板抓获的危险告诉雅贵最后一线消息。

“目前的测试找出了那种生物惧怕海水，他们靠这个来关住你弟弟。”

“广斗在水牢里?”

“不，不是泡在水里，他们担心破坏合成体的机能，影响后续使用。”

关掉喷淋装置。情报贩子在他松手后匆匆逃走，只剩他一人面对两扇紧闭的门。

沉闷的声响在地下回荡，门打开了。越过对准他的数排枪口和面带笑容却难掩紧张的西装男人们，雅贵的视线定在中央的柱形监牢上。

黑发青年手脚摊开被绑成十字，浑身血污淋漓，没被头发挡住的一只眼睛自下而上望向前方，却带着俯视才有的骄傲。仿佛正在经受痛苦的不是他，而是牢外的一帮人。

雅贵撞上了被囚之人的视线，只一瞬，然后彼此错开。他环视一周，高高举起一个塑料袋，里面有块薄薄的片状物。前方的枪口依次转为朝下，他一步步走到站在正中的西装男跟前，拳头捏碎薄片的刹那砸向对方的鼻梁。

白色的触肢伸进手腕与金属镣铐的缝隙间，共生体探出脑袋，贴在他的耳边哼歌，音调若有似无。

前往训练场地的途中广斗常常塞着耳机，这渐渐成了一种尽情释放活力的讯号。然而比起他耳机里响起的歌，Lune似乎更偏好雅贵买的那些摇滚唱片。

枪声四起，回音在宽广空间内震颤，雅贵绷紧全身肌肉跑动着、翻滚着，飞速移动至柱体背后。大小不一的按钮在眼前闪动，他撑着操作台急促换气，找准目标一掌拍下。牢内的喷头同时转向地面，呜呜叫着再也喷洒不出任何东西。

“你去休息吧。”

Lune发声之时，雾气流动到他的下颚，广斗对抗似地仰起头。

“现在还没到睡觉的时候。”

大脑中的争斗止住了，共生体容许他在旁观战。

冲吧，冲吧，身体的每一处神经都被调动得异常兴奋，紧咬的牙关使他两腮发酸。这不太像他自己，又似乎正是他自己。

“我本属于你，你也属于我。”

Lune继续哼着歌，完全覆盖宿主之前，模拟出来的双唇划过对方轮廓分明的侧脸。

支架上的镣铐纷纷弹出，哐啷飞落在地。柱形监牢的外壳应声碎裂，一个身影腾空跃出，起落之间长发散开，如银线织的网。方才还满是血渍的躯体已被白色物质包裹，男人从头到脚仿佛穿了贴身铠甲，数条利箭般的触肢自体侧向四周射出，机敏穿行于人群中，所经之处团状的血雾接连迸发。那张一直在笑的脸分明是雨宫广斗的样貌，苍白肤色却明显不属于人类。

“我就是你，而你也是我。”

号泣声和枪击声都离他很远，唯有Lune的歌声分外响亮，也只有他才听得清这些旋律。除此之外他无暇做出缜密思考，一切都回归本能。哪些是Lune的行为，哪些是他的反应，已经很难分辨。

有人在前面领路，似乎还叫着他的名字，那人停下来看他，是熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影。广斗无法出声回应，他和Lune正专注于拦截飞来的子弹，真枪实弹比模拟训练更惊险，他的体力正在快速消耗。

走道在向上倾斜，出口越来越近，他们回到了地面。明亮的月光下，褐发男人奔向摩托，转过头伸手拉他上车。

手指相触的时候，广斗一阵过电似地颤抖，身前的白色物质开始游移到背后，形成新的防护。皮衣外套触感冰凉，胸口直接贴上去令他打了个哆嗦。男人的衣摆被风吹得不停翻飞，他下意识将胳膊探进去，隔着贴身衣物用力揽住男人的腰身。

月光照得四周亮如白昼，他紧紧抱着面前的人。引擎在轰鸣，轮胎在摩擦碰撞，对方的心跳却始终清晰，同时也促使他自己的心跳逐渐与之同步。

是的，他仍然有人类的心跳。

“雅贵……”

他终于将全身力量放心交给那个人的后背。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> Lune哼的歌词出自MAN WITH A MISSION《Evils Fall》


	5. Chapter 5

车灯照亮前方险峻的路，轮胎在碎石上反复颠簸。

更前面的地带倒是变得开阔，但同时也昭示路已到了尽头，黑魆魆的悬崖郑重为它画下休止符。

更多的车灯和手持探照灯使这处悬崖顿时白亮如同闪电落下，被惊动的海鸟的粗哑叫声和后方人群的威吓一齐传入他的耳中。雅贵的摩托车横在他们身前，广斗转过头，和岩石同样深黑的海水占满他所能俯瞰的全部空间，波浪呼吸般起伏着，不停向前奔涌，仿佛能一直流到世界的另一边。

披在他肩头的银白长发已经消失，刚才Lune尽力填补了他被枪弹擦伤的部位，包裹在他体外那层盔甲状的白色物质也变得透明。

广斗尝试在脑内呼叫Lune，问他此时的状况，共生体像是疲劳过度，一直沉默着。

远离海水。

他知道Lune当时的话含有认真的告诫，在地下仓库的监牢里他们也吃过苦头，然而他还是把他们带到了这里。

“是我的错，”雅贵盯着手枪准星，无暇转身看他，声音却透着懊恼，“我没料到会是一条死路。”

数十支枪和防护盾牌以半圆的队形向他们缓慢接近，姿势和装备都强于先前的仓库守卫，布满防滑纹路的皮靴将碎石子和风干后的草茎踩得噼啪作响。追击队一路紧跟，为的就是让逃跑者无暇思索，他怎么会归咎于雅贵。

“让我去前边。”

在共生体的胶状物包裹下，广斗的双脚免除了被割破流血的疼痛，但冰冷的海风还是令他不时蜷动脚趾，使全身上下每一个关节都处在灵活状态。

雅贵改用单手稳住托枪的高度，腾出来的另一条手臂挡在他身前，他看见衣袖撕裂处露出几条凝结的血痂。

“你待在这里。”

浸过汗水又被冷风吹得胡乱支棱的头发搭在雅贵额前，从雨宫家的次子口中广斗只听到这一句话。

随后他便听到来自对面枪阵的喊话，交出实验体、保证你平安离开。那个“你”是指雅贵。

扩音喇叭使崖边的海鸟叫得更加刺耳，可雅贵就像站在透明隔音墙背后，毫无停顿地继续掏出另一把手枪，指向对准他们的无数枪口。

广斗终于听见自己的声音，在聚满人影的悬崖上空响起。

“放了他，让这个人走。”

否则你们谁也无法离开。若干保险栓同时发出咔擦的碰撞，他感到手指捏成拳时指甲戳破了掌心。

不容他的拳头挥出，子弹已劈开寒冷气流飞来。雅贵拉他蹲到摩托后方，钢铁车身此刻在弹雨中格外单薄，难以成为长久的战壕。

金属撞击声中广斗闭上眼。大脑中黑发男人向空茫的四周挥出毫无着力点的拳头，他高声喊， Lune，你在吗。

光滑的银白长发从一片白色背景中分离出，脸上印有两个漆黑孔洞的月球来客回答，我当然在。

“现在我们能做什么？”

“一切事情。”

面具似的外壳在他注视中碎裂，其后是一张跟他相同的脸。

“只要你愿意。”

Lune抬手蒙住他的眼睛，凝胶状的白色嘴唇与他的相触，然后钻入皮肤和颅骨。两个人影互相重合，直至融为一体。

惨叫盖过弹壳雨点般落地的噪音。广斗站起身，走出摩托车的遮挡范围，数根触肢自他胸前和腰侧向外延伸，接住子弹就像接住发球机射出的高速球时一样轻松。触肢织网般收缩，又同时展开，子弹纷纷沿来时的轨迹飞回它们最初的位置。

乌云缓缓移开，受其遮挡的月亮也随之显出完整轮廓。月光洒在这处越来越安静的悬崖，雀跃于鲜红的泥土之上。躺在地面的躯体都瞪着放大的瞳孔，却已感知不到任何光亮。

尸体连成的堤坝之后仍有声音，对方勉强克制住颤抖的气息喊着，不要击毙实验体、要活捉。

“快走，广斗！”

雅贵推来一辆油箱完好的无主摩托车，试图拽动稳稳立于前方的白色人影。

“我们是Luna。”

跟他的同姓兄弟毫无差别的嗓音回答。男人眼下的泪痣雅贵伸手就能碰到，可又如同相隔整片海洋般遥远。

“广斗呢？让广斗出来。”

覆盖后背的长发消融在空气中，对方低头用力眨动眼睛，眉头紧拧，是雅贵熟悉的表情。他听见自己的名字被迟疑地念了一遍，然后又像在确认最终合同条款般以坚定的语气读出。等他在急速跃起又落地后恢复反应，才发觉自己已经和那辆摩托车一起处于人群之外。

白色的身影向悬崖边缘移动，此起彼伏的惊呼无法阻止不断向前的脚步，盔甲状外壳在月光下逐渐透明，可是碍于追捕指令，没有一颗子弹敢射向这副身躯。

海风中广斗深黑的短发猛烈翻飞，他背朝悬崖，手臂慢慢抬升直至与肩膀平齐。

雅贵不知道自己的吼声有没有传入对方耳中，他只在奔跑中看见那张沐浴着清亮月光的脸，那双因舒展眉心而目光平静的眼睛，和无声开合的嘴唇。

事实上他怀疑自己是否已经听不到任何声音。一拥而上的精锐队伍演哑剧般在狭窄崖口反复转圈，浪涛拍岸的怒号也不过引起脚底的轻微震动，而那声必然来临的坠入水面的钝响，在他意识中似乎从来不曾发生。

可那只是想象。

雨宫雅贵双膝撞向地面，手掌捂着脸，从指缝间爆发出仿佛能令岩石崩塌的喊声。

  
天空是看不到边际的幕布，月亮则是剪裁完美的圆形金箔纸，粘在广斗视野中央。忽然之间耳边海风的尖啸全部消失，那张金光闪闪的纸裂成千百块碎片，每一片都在剧烈抖动，向四周飘散，从不同角度反射光点。

光点越来越模糊，水面上的一切正在离他远去，他陷入寂静的黑暗。

然而安静仅是片刻。

下沉时四面八方涌来的水压不停压迫耳膜，颅骨犹如遭受重锤，巨响在体内鼓动、轰鸣，令他头晕目眩，相比之下浑身刺穿般的疼痛都成了海洋的爱抚。入水瞬间Lune设法减缓了冲击，否则他的躯体不可能以完整形态，像一尊被遗弃的十字架朝海底坠去。

如同遭到突然电击，他的手臂和双腿受求生本能驱动，不停向头顶的水面蹬弹。

你在吗。

他在周围都是一片白茫茫的意识中央呼喊。

氧气即将耗尽前大脑会产生幻觉，他忍耐着身体各处传来的痛苦，在纯白空间的中心等待着，四下张望着，却什么也没看到。

渐渐地，他开始疑惑自己究竟在呼唤何人，或是别的什么东西。

最初的失重感来临之际，他茫然望着悬崖下方乱无章法堆积的石块的时候，似乎也有声音呼唤过他。

那又是谁。

满月的碎片重新在水面聚拢，拼合成一轮完整的倒影。海水轻微拂动，宛如深眠时安稳的呼吸。

醒来时海的咸腥味绕满全身，雨宫广斗发现自己坐在岸边，伸直的两条腿仍浸在水里。

波浪涌上他的腰际，又不紧不慢退去，如此反复。月亮高挂中天，却分外黯淡，远处的浓黑几乎分不出哪里是海哪里又是天空。

黑色的海水，黑色的雨滴，黑色的血渍和弹孔，破碎的圣者石像流着黑色的眼泪。若干幅画面在他眼前重叠交错。

最清晰的一幅是岩石堆积的悬崖，他想起在崖边背海而立时的对话。

“等我跳进海里你就赶快分离出来，岸边有海鸟。”

“距离太远，而且没有我你在停止呼吸之前，还会被撞碎成肉块。”

“你确定要跟我一起？”

“如果这就是你的期望，”与他相似的声音停顿后又说道，“我们已经在一起了，我们是Luna。”

月轮在缩小，然后变亮，广斗盯着由浅白转为金黄的天幕，觉得那更像是太阳。只有阳光才能使眼睛有如此清晰的灼伤感，他不禁合上眼，泪水难以控制地接连涌出。

天花板出现在眼前，然后是木头窗台，拉至窗户中央的白纱帘，树叶与枝条的影子在帘上摇晃。他真正醒了过来。

屋梁上的摄像头随着他脑袋的转动不断调整角度，不知过了多久，他看见雅贵冲进房间，咬紧的唇角抽动着，在极力减弱手臂的力道后抱住他。

“欢迎回来。”

这是第二次了，雅贵的唇抵在他的额前，我差点又失去了你。

“我回来了，雅贵。”

他被带入对方怀中，伸进后脑勺发间的手指按得太过用力，等他表示呼吸困难才不舍地松开。

眼前的这张脸上有淤青的嘴角、愈合的划痕、额边新贴的胶布……广斗仔细端详着，然后他抓起睡衣袖口，擦去雅贵眼边的泪水。

雅贵起身拉开纱帘，满目皆是青葱树影，他们所在的木屋如同静卧于绿色摇篮里。在他沉睡的时候，木屋之外已经发生了逆转般的变化。

失去唯一成功的实验体的武装团伙也相继失去了设备和基地，在雅贵和其他拥有相同志向的组织集结下，仅剩的几位骨干被押入监牢，不是私设在地下仓库的那一类，是真正具有司法效力的监牢。

好消息是没有人会再打探已经失踪的广斗的下落，坏消息是他们不得不离开熟悉的居所，去往更远的地方。

  
刻有“雨宫”字样的石板被仔细扫去浮尘、蘸水擦拭，广斗怀中湛蓝的矢车菊与天空一样透亮而纯净，他跟在雅贵身后，在碑前缓缓放下最后一束鲜花。

墓地边的教堂依然无人，似乎人们已经遗忘了这个蛛网遍结尘土满地的角落。他和雅贵坐在第一排，离祭坛最近的位置，按惯例合拢双掌。

“你又在祷告？”

一片清寂中脑内的声音分外响亮，广斗剧烈颤动着眼皮，努力不让呼吸被打乱节奏。

“现在不要说话。”

他对着虚空中的面具脸孔无声喊道。

“可我又没别的事做，”共生体用他的声线发出慵懒感叹，“一直睡觉实在很无聊。”

如今的Lune只有意识格外活跃，原本足以包裹住他全身的白色胶状物仅剩一个拳头大小。海水造成的创伤痊愈要再等上一段时日，也许下次满月，或者下下次它才会自如现身于广斗体外，变出心仪的长发缠在指间把玩。

“当时你真的想过就这样掉下去，然后粉身碎骨？”

戴上摩托头盔后Lune继续问。

“怎么可能，而且你说过值得一试。”

他曾经想过既然能轻易杀掉围上来的若干对手，某天是否会控制不住使雅贵也遭受伤害。觊觎神秘力量的追踪者们如果始终存在，雅贵也会被迫卷入其中再无一日安宁。

然而他记得那句话，活下去。

他和雅贵彼此起过誓，无论雨是否停息，都要活下去。

让所有人坚信雨宫三男于当晚死亡或者失踪，在广斗看来是一劳永逸的方法。除了雅贵，倒下悬崖前他朝雅贵所在的方位尽力做出口型，来找我——

“你就不怕我支撑不住最后我们都得溺死？”

“我想你应该没那么脆弱，而且还有我在。”

“当初要是我没从密封罐里出来，你也不会活到现在，雨宫广斗，”共生体哼了一声，他感觉太阳穴在不自觉跳动，“也好，我们不必互相说谢谢。”

一望无际的黄金色草原上，公路犹如弯曲的丝带，在温暖的风中轻盈托着一前一后两辆摩托。他望向前方的背影，不管路的尽头等待他们的是什么，他们仍会在一起。

“你什么时候告诉你哥哥。”

广斗明白共生体指的是有神秘生物仍存活于他的体内，以及他对雅贵所怀有的感情这两件事。

“我会说的。”

雅贵曾经看向他的眼睛，说无论发生什么你都是我最重要的人，那时他就应该接上一句我也是。

他将油门又往下踩了几公分，引擎发出欢快的呐喊，闻声扭头的雅贵通过透明面罩看着他，他能从眼角弧线想象头盔后是怎样的笑容。

“刚才你祷告了什么？”

睡前Lune最后问他。

“祝我们都好运，”广斗答道，“以雨宫的名义。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> 广斗和Lune第一次对话内容出自臣的《UNDER THE MOONLIGHT》


End file.
